


Winter

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Commander Meghan Shepard, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: The Mass Effect writing group has a January Drabble of Winter with your Shep and their LI. So this is Garrus and Meg Shepard waking up to snow and their daughter Shen’s excitement. After ME 3 where everyone lived, with Happiness and Rainbows. This is more based on the Fic I posted called the Next Shepard. I hope you guys enjoy.





	

“Mama!” A young voice called out. Light blue eyes blinked opened trying to dislodge the crumbles of sleep that had formed over the night. The women took a deep breath as she spotted they fully awake eyes of her daughter, who was leaning on the bed.

Meg Shepard smiled as she reached out touching Shen’s mandible. “Morning Sweetie.” The young turian wiggled her mandibles nuzzling Shepard hand. “Are you hungry?” She asked before she turned her head glancing at the other side of the bed, noticing that her husband was already up and about.

Shen shook her head, “Father fed me already, but white stuffing is falling from the sky.” She crawled on the bed sitting crossed legged. “Father said I should wake you so we can go explore.”

Meg looked up at Shen trying to figure out what her daughter was talking about then she remembered the forecast was for it to snow today. “Oh you mean it’s snowing.”

Shen flexed her mandibles, “Yes that is what Father called it, snow. He told me it’s very cold. And then he told me about when you and him went to Noveria and he thought he’d freeze to death when you got the Mako stuck.”

Shepard laughed as she pushed herself up. “I wouldn’t let Garrus freeze to death. Go put your heaviest clothes on I won’t let you freeze either.” Shen nodded as she slowly got off the bed and ran out of the room. Shepard chuckled as she shook her head and got up getting dressed.

She walked down the stairs of their home. The sort of home she’d dreamed about having since she’d joined the Alliance all those years ago. She walked to the livingroom where Garrus was standing looking out the large bay window. “It’s really coming down.” He took a drink from his coffee cup. Shepard crossed her arms standing next to him. He put an arm around her and nuzzled her head, “Good Morning, my love.”

Shepard smiled and kissed him, “Morning.” She reached for this cup, Garrus gave it to her. She took a small sip of the Turian tea. It was bitter and tart but it was hot and it would be just the get up Shepard would need to go make her own cup.

Garrus chuckled taking his cup back from her, “I already made you a pot of Chai. You just have to add your sugar and cream to it.”

Shepard smiled, “Have I told you how amazing you are?”

Garrus nuzzled her forehead, “Just last night, in fact, but I never get tired of hearing it.” Shepard laughed as she kissed Garrus thinking of how wonderful it felt when they made love.

She reached for his neck think how nice a morning rump would be when Shen’s voice called out, “I’m ready!”

Shepard turned looking as her Turian daughter was bundled up in so maybe layers she almost looked like a krogan. “Oh sweetheart it’s not that cold out.” Shepard walked over to her.

Garrus glanced back outside, “Maybe not for you but Turians are not adapted to this sort of weather. I know the only way I was fine on those missions to frozen planets was because my armor had internal heaters.”

Shepard put her hands on her hips, “Garrus if you didn’t want to go on those mission why didn’t you say anything?”

Garrus cradled his cup in his hands and sighed, “Well Noveria I was trying to learn as much from you as I could, I didn’t want to miss anything even if it mean being cold. I was honored to have you ask me to come along. After that…I always came because the one time I didn’t go with you on a mission…you didn’t come back for two years.”

Shepard felt a sting of pain in her chest and half closed her eyes, then she walked over to Garrus. She reached up rubbing his mandibles, “I’ve always come back. I always will.” She smiled and Garrus reached around her holding her close.

Shepard felt a tug at her side as Shen looked up at them, “Me too!” Garrus nodded as he opened his arms and Shepard picked Shen up to add her to their embrace. Shen was a little awkward in the hug with her overabundance of winter clothes.

Shepard carefully put the young Turian down. “Alright, garrus go get suited up and I’ll take Shen out and show her the fun we can have in the snow.” Garrus nodded as he kissed the side of Shepard head before heading up to get more clothes on. “Ready Shen?”

Shen nodded, “Ready!” She jumped as Shepard put on her coat and gloves and followed her daughter out into the snow. Were other kids and their parents were already out making snow people and making angels in the snow.


End file.
